


Ice cream Denial

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, André Glacier's Ice Cream, Episode: s02 Glaciator, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: After walking away from her teasing friends, Lady Noire comes to Misterbug's picnic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Ice cream Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Glaciator is a good episode to make Marinette realize she has a thing with Adrien. And! Plagg will be Plagg. XD
> 
> Meanwhile, Adrien gets support from Tikki. So precious.

Even though he's the holder of the lucky Ladybug miraculous, Adrien Agreste has experienced a tedious amount of consecutive tragedies in the past few months.

> One. Adrien kissed Lady Noire during Valentines which someone caught on video. Sure. He always wanted his first kiss to be the girl of his dreams, but he did it without her consent. Kissing her was the only way to break the spell, but consent!
> 
> Two. Adrien technically declared to the whole world that he had to kiss Lady Noire to save his partner. This does not mean, however, that he does not have a massive crush on the black cat. In fact, Adrien is (really) madly in love with the cunning pun-loving lady. That point was not put across when they departed after Prime Queen.
> 
> And three. Adrien inadvertently let Lady Noire to watch over Chloé... Chloé who is apparently the leader of his superhero identity's fanclub! Who knows what Chloé would say?! If girls act similar to those models he met during the photoshoots then they will tarnish someone's image! It's either his or her and Adrien will not hesitate to hit Chloé with his yo-yo the next time she meets him as a supehero!

"Maybe you should slow down, Adrien?" Tikki comforts her chosen, watching Adrien pack the items for the picnic. "She did say she has to hang out with her friends."

"Yes but I have to tell her." Adrien told his kwami. He has to fix this mistake. The longer he waits, the more his Lady would think their banter is nothing more than play. He really means it. He, Adrien Agreste, is deeply in love with Lady Noire, with or without the mask.

"Don't put your hopes up okay? Tell her bit by bit." Tikki long gave up on telling her chosen not to pursue a superhero relationship. With his strict schedule, numerous activities, controlling father and rabid fans (in and out of the mask), the only healthy (slightly romantic) relationship Adrien could ever hope for would be with Lady Noire. The Ladybug kwami doesn't know if Lady Noire loves her chosen as well, but what happened in Dark Cupid answered her suspicion.

"I'm sure Lady Noire would appreciate how this came to be." Tikki hoped Lady Noire would put him down gently. She also hoped Lady Noire doesn't reciprocate because then secret identities would be hard to keep from each other.

"I should've done this sooner." Adrien groaned. Maybe it wasn't bad months, but the world's way of deterring him from confessing to his superhero partner. He planned on packing this items after he was done with his lessons, but Nathalie decided to cram a couple of photoshoots because his father saw the last photos lower than his standards.

"Time to go, Tikki." Adrien stood up, smiling at his packed picnic cloth set. He's glad he asked Marinette to bring the pastries he ordered from the Dupain-Cheng bakery or something would have happened to the food.

"Say the magic words." Tikki separated the cookies from the rest.

"Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

It's nearing night time and the superhero is waiting at the rooftop. He has his picnic blanket set out and the pastries. Err... He ate all of them now but he was hungry. Misterbug even lit up the scented candles with a clear night sky and a glorious full moon but...

"Maybe Tikki was right?" Misterbug frowned. He's wasting precious time. He could be doing homework or doing patrol but she's not here... She must be really busy. He can't blame her when he's usually the one late during patrols and fighting akuma.

"..." Misterbug leaned on the rails, staring down at his candle. Maybe it's time to extinguish the flames.

"She loves me." Misterbug whispered, blowing the first flame. He then turns to the next flame, "she loves me not."

" **Who loves who, Bug boy?** "

"M'Lady?!" Misterbug turned around to see the black cat in the flesh. Her cat ears twitch and the slight tilt of her head really reminds him of a curious cat.

"Sorry. I had some problems with friends and ice cream." Lady Noire scratched her fake cat ears. She looks around, eyes dilating at the pretty lights. "What's all this for?"

"I need to explain everything." Misterbug quickly picked up the matchsticks on the floor and lit the candles again. "I mean. I want to tell you the truth because you're not just my best friend but also I..."

"I... I love you!"

"You're in love with me?!" Lady Noire's eyes widen. She seems surprised, almost as if this is the first time someone ever confessed to her face to face. "But I thought... I... How... When? Why?"

"Stay with me, _chatte_." Misterbug's heart is beating hard against his ribcage. His hands are clammy, but the love of his life needs to know this. She honestly didn't know?! Tikki was right. Most Black Cats are oblivious to their surroundings.

"What did Tikki say?" The raven asked, forest green eyes stare at him with concern. Eyes he learned from the girl herself to actually be in a unique shade of blue. Blue that mesmerize someone. "Is this okay?"

"It took some time but Tikki agreed. Well. She wants to set some rules for us, but that's technically an okay for us." Misterbug stared at her, rubbing his hands. "And when I fell in love with you? It was during Stoneheart."

"Really?! That's like love at first sight." Lady Noire crossed her arm, suddenly turning suspicious. _Uh-oh._ She asked, looking around their area. "Ok. You don't have to pretend. No one's watching us, Bug. You don't have to pretend."

"I'm not!" Misterbug waved his hands and took a step forward to uncross her arms. "Please listen to me, M'lady. I really do love you."

"But how?" Lady Noire asked, not pulling away. She's very confused. Misterbug isn't sure if he should feel lucky that no one has ever confessed to his lady or angry because his lady doesn't believe anyone would love someone like her. "How can you tell you're in love with me?"

"The feeling in my chest. The way you brighten my world and lessen the burden in my chest." Misterbug lets go and Lady Noire looked up at him. He continues, wanting to hold her or hug or something to express himself. "Those moments we shared and I'm willing to share with you. I don't feel like this with anyone else. I love you, Lady Noire. I... I really do."

"B-bug." Lady Noire's eyes dilated, surprised and touched at the sentiment. Misterbug doesn't know what to do next. He doesn't know if she feels the same way. He also doesn't know how to explain what happened during Dark Cupid or interrogate her on what Chloé said. He.. Adrien didn't think that far actually.

"I... Is this okay?" Misterbug wants to punch himself. That was a lame question. He should ask if she reciprocates or if she loves someone else or if she feels uncomfortable.

"I... I don't know a lot about love..." Noire said carefully, but she isn't moving away. That's a good sign. It means she could reciprocate. Noire takes a step closer, observing him. "But I don't know if what you feel is truly **love.** (Adrien was unable to breath.) Bug. You told me about your hectic schedule and strict father. What if... what you feel for me is to fill that hole in your chest?"

"That you love me because I remind you of your mother." Noire had fair points. They share their problems. Of course she'd know that. "That you want someone to take care of you. I don't think that's how love works. I think love is a give and take. Would you really be able to love me when you have so much on your shoulders?"

"You're right. I don't know what love I have for you, but I'm sure this is different from what I feel for my mom.." Misterbug couldn't breath. His head feels dizzy. He can smell the faint scent of bread and cake on her. She's too close and she doesn't know it. She also isn't saying NO. She's asking because she's afraid. Anyone is afraid if their hearts might be broken in the future. They're also superheroes which is a valid concern.

"But the only way to find out is if we try." Misterbug held onto the rails, feeling woozy from the sight, scent and his knee is touching hers. Adrien won't be surprised if he faints here and then.

"Like we should try this dating thing?" Lady Noire asked and Misterbug held his breath.

"I-If you're okay with it?" Mister bug whispered.

"O-" Lady Noire opened her mouth. O. She said O. Adrien doesn't care if his father is right to telling him that he inherited his mother's dramatic attitude but O must mean OK right?!

*BASH!*

"?!" The roof they were in got hit by something. Both Superheroes stared at the source and saw an akuma.

'Hawkbutt you turd!' Misterbug gritted his teeth as Lady Noire quickly headed to the side where the gigantic ice cream guy stood.

"No..." Lady Noire's voice quivered and Misterbug quickly went to her side. He gives her a hug as Lady Noire continued. "That's André the ice-cream maker."

"The Sweetheart's Ice-Cream guy? He isn't looking too sweet right now." Adrien wants to know who made this guy angry to tell him/her a piece of his mind.

"I... I did that." Lady Noire whispered, her ears dropping down to her hair. _Cute but bad. His Lady is sad._ Lady Noire grabbed her staff on her waist, "All because my friends teased me about this boy!"

"Boy?!" Misterbug has two warning sirens screaming in his head, but Lady Noire jumped down to encounter the akumatized villain.


End file.
